


Apathetic Heart

by xKurisux



Series: The Fractured Minds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mental Instability, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKurisux/pseuds/xKurisux
Summary: 'Her happiness is all that matters'Alex never cared about anyone until she was born.Melissa, his sweet and precious little sister.For once, he didn’t feel the familiar apathetic emotion towards her compared to everyone else in his life. He cared about his sister. He utterly adored her. For the first time in his life, he felt a genuine happiness in his heart.He wouldn’t let anyone take that away. No matter the cost. Whatever the price. He would gladly give it away. An arm, an eye or even his life. He was willing to give his heart and soul away. He would sacrifice his sanity.After all, he was never sane in the first place.





	1. Apathy

**Apathy **– lack of interest, enthusiasm or concern.

**Apathy** was something I felt often. You could say that I feel almost nothing. Nothing has made me feel strong emotions like anger, sadness or love. Nothing at all.

This didn't bother me, but I was indeed curious about what it would be like to feel things the same way other people did. What was it like to feel emotions to the point where people lose control? To be angry or to breakdown, I never had these things.

Not until that day.

_Everything_ changed that day.

April 11th, the day my little sister was born. The day she came into my life.

For the first time, I felt a strong feeling well up inside me. Was this genuine emotion? Did I finally feel something? What was it? 

I didn't know what it was but it felt _nice._

She made me different. I finally felt emotions. Emotions that filled my heart and overwhelmed my brain. It's destroying all sense of logic I had.

Was this what people call brotherly love? 

Or was this obsession? Does it matter?

I've never felt an emotion this strong before. I’ve only ever felt tiny bits of annoyance and relief. I didn’t feel love for people. I didn’t care. Whether it be what people consider friends or family, I didn’t hold a single ounce of good emotion towards them.

I didn’t think I’d feel anything with love in general. Whether it be romantic or platonic, I was never interested in it. Not until her at least.

She was the only exception.

Melissa, my little melody. My beautiful, little songbird with a precious smile.

I didn’t know why I felt like this but I didn’t even care. Now I know what matters to me in this boring world.

Her.

_Only her._

Call me insane. Obsessed, even. I don’t mind.

She gave my life meaning. I felt happiness. _Love_. 

I _wanted_ to do things. I had a _drive _and this all came from _her._

She's everything to me. _Everything._

Whether it be blackmailing or murder, I wouldn’t mind taking these measures to make sure she’s alright.

After all, it’s not like I had the heart to care.


	2. Emotion

** _ Emotion  _ ** _ – a strong feeling deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others. _

**Emotion **ran through him every day. Good and bad. All sorts of different feelings had an effect to him now. It used to be a dull ache that he’d never notice but now he could feel things to a larger extent.

It made him feel _happy._

Of course, this is only because of _her. _He felt the same way as he did before every time she’s not around. The same empty feeling followed him when she wasn’t there yet it all goes away when he thought of her again.

He knew in a way that he put her on a godlike pedestal. He didn’t care. She was special to him and was more than anything people would ever understand.

“Alex!”

His head snapped out of his thoughts. His attention drawn to the little angel running towards him.

He bent down as she ran towards him, her arms wide open to give him a hug. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he held her closer.

“Hey little angel,” he said to her as she hugged him tightly. She let go, looking at him with those sweet, brown eyes.

“Can you show me now? Please!” she begged, dragging him towards the piano. Her small fingers wrapped around his as he followed her towards the piano. He smiled at her warmly.

Luckily, their parents weren’t home so he wasn’t wearing his coloured contact lenses. It irritated him having to wear it seeing how Melissa loved his strange eyes. He didn’t like upsetting her. Unfortunately, he had too. Their parents hated his eyes.

He had central heterochromia, something that was inherited from his grandfather. It was possibly also inherited by his great-grandmother, who had sectoral heterochromia. For him, one eye was hazel while the other was brown. He used to almost hate his eyes, seeing how he had to put in his stupid contact lenses every single day.

It was obvious that view changed the minute Melissa came to his life.

He sat down on to the piano seat, his fingers touching the keys. Melissa held a love for music. It was something that he soon figured out as he saw her grow older.

Melissa kept her eyes on the piano, a smile glowing on her face as she hummed along. It made him smile, seeing her so happy just by playing the piano.

“I wish I could play too,” Melissa sighed, pouting childishly.

“I could teach you,” Alex replied, still smiling at her softly. His eyes seem to soften as he saw how excited she had gotten once she heard him say those words.

“Really?! You mean it!?”

“Yeah, really.”

She glowed with happiness, innocence shining in her eyes. She was only five after all.

Young and innocent, sweet and kind. She was the embodiment of an angel. At least, that’s what it seemed like to everyone else.

To him, she was more than just an angel. She was his salvation. His happiness. All in one tiny, fragile, little body.

He had to protect her. What would be left of him if he didn’t?

“Alex! You spaced out again!”

Alex looked at her apologetically as she pouted at him slightly.

Before either of them could say another word, they heard their front door open, making them turn to look at who came in.

Two adults, sharing similar features to them, with cold, brown eyes accompanied with that familiar, cold smile.

Of course, it was _them. _Oh, how he hated them now.

They were a restriction to Melissa’s happiness. He wanted them gone. Removed. Disposed of.

He couldn’t do that. He knew he couldn’t. But how he wanted too.

Even their presence around them made him want to vomit. It was almost suffocating, holding in what his cold heart desired.

The smile on his face faded and looked at them apathetically, not showing any signs of his contempt towards them.

Melissa’s excitement had disappeared and the shine in her eyes faded. A smile remained on her face but it wasn’t the happy smile that was shown before. He could tell after all.

Alex refused to acknowledge them as parents, not like anyone noticed other than Melissa of course.

But he had to hold it in. For Melissa.

It was interesting, feeling this type of grip on his heart. Emotions were truly extraordinary. It had much more of a grip than he ever imagined.

“Children.”

Melissa gripped on his hand tightly and pulled him towards their blood relatives. Melissa may be young and almost naïve but she was smart. She knew that Alex didn’t particularly like their parents. In her heart, she knew she was almost the same.

Alex felt his blood start to boil as the sound of their voices were muffled to his ears.

Melissa, sensing this, tugged on his hand.

It was just another one of those days he had to endure.

It’ll all be worth it someday.

Or so he hoped.


End file.
